1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof apparatus, and, more particularly, to roof apparatus which includes a plurality of louvers disposed partially on top of the next adjacent louver to provide an inherent shading capacity for the roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof structures fall basically into two categories, the flat roof category and the pitched roof category. In the first category are roofs of buildings and some houses that are primarily flat in nature. Because they are flat, the roof structure is substantially different from the pitched roofs of the second category. The flat roof structures are generally sealed with some type of tar or tar derivative. The tar or similar product is put on the roof over an appropriate roof covering in liquid form. The application of the sealant material in liquid form precludes its use on a pitched roof. Since the roof sealant or sealer is generally a very dark color, typically black, it readily absorbs heat in the form of solar radiation. A light, usually white, coating is often used with the sealer to reflect the solar radiation in an effort to reduce the amount of heat absorbed by the roof.
Broadly speaking, for pitched roofs, which are other than flat, there may be several types of roofing surfaces or finishes. However, a pitched roof typically is covered with shingles, either of the asphalt type or of the shake type. Regardless of the type of shingle or shingles used, the shingles overlap each other to provide for drainage of rain and snow from the roof. Shingles are normally made from cedar and accordingly are tan or brown. As time goes by, the wooden shingles darken in color. The wooden shingles also absorb a substantial amount of heat in the form of solar radiation. The darker the shingle, the greater the degree of heat absorption.
Shingles of the asphalt type may come in a variety of colors, ranging from dark brown to a fairly light grey. Obviously, the lighter the shingle color the greater the degree of reflection of solar radiation. Conversely, the darker the color of the shingle, the greater the degree of heat absorption from solar radiation.
In addition to shingles, tile roofs may also be found in various parts of the United States and, of course, throughout the world. Typically such slate or tile roofs are of a dark color, although it may be quite bright, colorwise, which also reflects very little solar radiation and absorbs a substantial amount of solar radiation.
The only shade received by roofs is primarily in residential neighborhoods where trees adjacent the structure provide some degree of shade at different times of the day, depending on the size of the tree, size of the roof structure, the roof of the structure, and other variables.